


The usuall trouble

by Sleeping_Obsidian



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of an orgy, Multi, Nonbinary Dovahkiin | Dragonborn - Freeform, Other, Reader is Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, mentions of slaughter, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Obsidian/pseuds/Sleeping_Obsidian
Summary: Why is it allways you that gets pulled into those twos shenanigans?





	The usuall trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyoob_is_a_cube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoob_is_a_cube/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from Kyoob_is_a_cube:  
> (Skyrim) Sheogorath and Sanguine drag the dragonborn into random shenanigans.

You don’t know if you should be resigned or disgusted at the sight before you. After all your adventures you aren’t even horrified anymore. Desensitization. Sighing you wonder how long it will take you to clean of the mess of dead bodies, torn out limbs and blood and the remenants of sex.

Really, Sheogorath and Sanguine have to stop dragging you into those messes. An orgy turned into a massacre is not what you want to find inside your home. You are just glad that you don’t have any near neighbours and you are glad that you left of all your huscarls. And if some travelling bandits fall prey to two deadric princes schemes than that  
is not your problem.

The only problem is the mess. You don’t even want to ask how someones spleen got inside the tiny gap between two ceiling boards. Sighing you decided to get this cleaned up. The earlier you are finished the better. You are just glad that Lydia didn’t see this mess and is instead staying in whiterun for now. Looking through your house you  
come on a familiar sight. A too familiar sight.

Because that’s definately Sheogorath and Sanguine in your bed and what they are doing is really obvious from they way the bed moves and the panting sounds in the air. „Do you have to? In my bed? I sleep there“, you groan and at your voice the two deadric princes turn to you.

„You could allways join us, Dragonborn“, Sanguine offers and damn if that offer isn’t tempting. Sanguine and Sheogorath are both good looking people. Thinking about it for a second you take of your clothes and join the two immortal beeings in your bed. „You two better clean up your mess later“. Well, this is definately not the weirdest thing you have done. You think as Sheogorath kisses your neck and Sanguine lightly teases your side.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on [tumblr](https://sleepingobsidian.tumblr.com/tagged/the-usuall-trouble)


End file.
